moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Anihilacja: Legion cz. 9
Wybacz mi Panie, podróż nie była tak lekka jak się spodziewałem.- powiedziała opętana Strange łapiąc się za kręgosłup.- Kurwa moje plecy. Cała grupa patrzyła na zawładnięte przez Baktiotha ciało z mieszanką zdumienia i strachu. Śmierć Mikhalna, przetrwanie Legiona a teraz to... Jakiekolwiek resztki nadziei bardzo szybko zaczęły w nich umierać. - Baktioth.- wyszeptała z gniewem w głowie Szalona. - Witaj, siostrzyczko.- powiedział stwór kłaniając się, po czym z pewnym trudem się wyprostowując.- Daję słowo, nie wiem jak ona to robi... - Baktioth!- wydarł się Przemek, stojąc tylko dlatego że podpierał się na wbitej w ziemi Kirrze.- Ty pieprzony, manipulatorski.... - Tak wiem, nie lubimy się.- powiedział stwór. - Niemniej zdobyłeś to, przyjacielu.- powiedział z uznaniem w głosie Legion.- Koliber jest nasz. Jestem z ciebie dumny. W umyśle Przemka zaczęło dochodzić do pośpiesznej analizy. Koliber....przez ten cały czas chodziło o ten wisior. Musiało być w nim coś, czego obawiał się Legion. Przemek już wcześniej wyczuwał ukryty potencjał tej ozdoby, jednak nawet on nie był w stanie wystawić go na światło dzienne. Do czegokolwiek Koliber był naprawdę przeznaczony, wymagał o wiele więcej energii niż posiadał zarówno Przemek jak i Strange. Salai również zaczęła szybko dodawać dwa do dwóch. Cokolwiek stało teraz przed nimi z pewnością nie było Strange. Z całą pewnością prezentowało zagrożenie. Wniosek- zlikwidować. Władczyni Piekieł w jednej sekundzie przeniosła się przed opętaną Strange, ściskając dłoń w pięść. Cała ręka Salai wypełniła się widoczną, potężną energią z samego serca Piekła. - Królowa Podziemi.- powiedział Baktioth.- Groźny przeciwnik. Salai uderzyła- nim jednak jej pięść zdołała trafić twarz opętanej Strange, Baktioth złapał ją za nagarstek, wykręcając go. Demonica syknęła ze wściekłości, a Prawa Ręka Legiona kopnęła ją prosto w twarz, ciskając ją pośród jej przyjaciół. - No cóż, przynajmniej tak bym powiedział gdyby była w pełni sprawna.- dokończył Baktioth. Wściekły Quint nie marnował czasu. Otworzył paszczę, z której wyleciał pocisk z Białego Płomienia. Fala magicznych płomieni poleciała w stronę opętanej piratki i zaczęła....kręcić się wokół niej. Z każdym obrotem jej blask bladł, aż w końcu płomień przybrał czarny kolor, skupiając się w całości w dłoni Baktiotha. - Legion to już źle....ale razem z nim?- szepnęła Szalona, po czym pomyślała.- Skurwysyn będzie miał swój rewanż za Insurekcję... Cała czwórka zebrała się wokół wciąż nieprzytomnej LoboTaker. Byli bez szans. - Baktioth, mój przyjacielu.- zaczął Legion.- W nagrodę za twoje osiągnięcia....za twoją chwałę....możesz wybrać pierwszą ofiarę. Usta opętanej Strange wykrzywiły się w triumfalnym uśmiechu. - Nie martw się, mój Panie.- powiedział Baktioth.- Mój cel wybrałem baaardzo dawno temu. I po tych słowach Czarny Płomień wyleciał z rąk Strange, by z niesamowitym impetem uderzyć w....Legiona. Pocisk magicznego płomienia momentalnie pochłonął ciało Fałszywego Absoluta, wżerając się w same jego jestectwo. Zaskoczony Legion zakrzyknął z bólu, po czym odskoczył i spojrzał zaskoczony na Baktiotha. Ten z kolei nie próżnował. Z ciała Strange momentalnie wyrosło kilkanaście mrocznych filarów, każdy jeden wbił się w ciało nieśmiertelnego przeciwnika. - Baktioth!- zakrzyknął Legion, po czym z jego ciała wyleciały pokłady fioletowej energii, które całkowicie zniszczyły wbity w niego, cienisty atak.- Co to ma znaczyć?! Stwór doskoczył do swojego "Pana", po czym zadał mu potężne kopnięcie w brzuch- tak silne, że ciało Legiona poleciało wysoko w górę. - Z tego co wiem, to się nazywa "zmiana przywództwa".- zaśmiał się Baktioth. Nieco mniej było mu do śmiechu, gdy wściekły Legion spadł niczym meteor na ziemię, trzymając miecz stworzony ze swojej mrocznej mocy. - Ty!!- zakrzyknął Fałszywy Absolut, nacierając na Lorda Cieni. Jego ostrze nacierało z niesamowitą siłą i prędkością. Baktioth nie miał jednak większych problemów z uniknęciem tych ciosów. - Tak, ja!- zakrzyknął stwór, wciąż unikając trafienia.-'' To ja, przez stulecia znosiłem twój smród. Twoje mrzonki. Twoje żałosne parodie marzeń! Robiłem to, gdyż wiedziałem jak cała ta historia musi się skończyć. Twoją klęską, "Panie"! Ja, Baktioth, członek Dwunastki Imperatora, będę twoim katem!'' Po tych słowach Baktioth wykorzystał swój wpływ na ciało Strange, by momentalnie przeobrazić ją w postać pół-syreny. Zęby piratki urosły do nienaturalnych rozmiarów, podobnie jak jej pazury a oczy przybrały biały kolor. Gdy ostrze Legiona uderzyło ponownie, Baktioth otworzył usta i wbił w nie syrenie kły, rozrywając broń na strzępy. Fałszywy Absolut spojrzał na to zdumiony, nie zauważając nawet jak jego przeciwnik doskakuje do niego i kopie go w twarz z taką siłą, że Legion odleciał kilkanaście metrów dalej. Tymczasem Salai, Quint, Przemek i Szalona uważnie przyglądali się walce dwójki adwersarzy. Fakt że jeden rzucił się na drugiego był niespodziewanym, acz porządanym zwrotem akcji. Pozostawił jednak wszystkich z jednym pytaniem. - Co teraz?- spytał Serek. Przemek uśmiechnął się, po czym wyciągnął w stronę Szalonej dłoń. Dziewczyna zrozumiała przekaz i natychmiast się z nim połączyła. - Bądźcie gotowi.- powiedział Reinkarnator. Legion zakrzyknął z gniewu. Baktioth go zdradził! Wciąż był członkiem tej żałosnej Gwardii Demonicznego Kozła. Niech przeklęte na tysiąclecia będzie imię tego, którego Absolut otoczył zaufaniem. Lord Cieni był jedyną istotą na świecie, której bezgranicznie ufał. O którą bał. Której chciał oddać kawałek tego świata. A on tym wszystkim wzgardził. Legion ścisnął dłonie w pięści a z jego oczu wyleciały łzy. Z samego ciała natomiast zaczęła emanować niesamowita energia. Baktioth spojrzał na swojego przeciwnika i po raz pierwszy w czasie walki, uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy. ''- Nadal ma tyle sił?- spytał się w myślach.- ''Ojcze, stworzyłeś potwora. Legion już miał natrzeć, gdy z niespodziewanej strony uderzył w niego druzgocący atak. Czarna Rozpacz która wyszła z oka Przemka połączyła się z Białym Płomieniem Quinta, trafiajac niczego niespodziewającego się "Boga". Siła jaką wyzwoliło to uderzenie spowodowałaby eksplozję która zmiotłaby wszystkich do okoła, gdyby Salai w porę nie sięgnęła swoją mocą w kierunku Legiona. Władczyni Piekła w ostatniej chwili zdołała zamknąć go w magicznej sferze, podobnej do tej, w której wcześniej zamknął ich Mikhaln. Dzięki temu cały impet ataku trafiał jedynie w Fałszywego Absoluta. Baktioth wymusił na ciele Strange powrót do normalnej formy i obejrzał się ze zdziwieniem na mieszkańców CreepyTown. - Sądzisz że dzięki pomocy oszczędzę wasze życia, Drugi?- ''spytał Baktioth. Przemek wciąż nie przestawał się uśmiechać. Lord Cieni poczuł się lekko zaniepokojony- co jednak mogło pójść nie tak? Coś przegapił? Czegoś nie wziął pod uwagę? Niemożliwe. Doskonale dopasował się do ciała Strange, miał Kolibra a jego istnienie było niemal złączone z duszą piratki. - Łapy precz od mojej narzeczonej.- powiedział Reinkarnator. Baktioth zaśmiał się. Nim jednak zdołał cokolwiek powiedzieć, oczy Strange zaczęły intensywnie świecić się żółtym blaskiem. - WYKRYTO ZAGROŻENIE!- powiedział głos wychodzący z jej gardła. Baktioth poczuł jakby coś zaczęło wypychać go z ciała syreny. - ''C...co się dzieje?- ''zapytał na głos. - ROZPOCZYNAM SEKWENCJĘ ODRZUCENIA.- powiedział głos raz jeszcze. Wtedy Baktiotha olśniło. Skupił całą swoją potęgę i sprawił, że oczy Strange przestały świecić. Było to jednak niewielkie zwycięstwo. Nadal czuł, jak jest wypychany. Był jednak w stanie spojrzeć na Przemka ze wściekłością. - ''Wirus....w jej duszy....- ''wyszpetał Baktioth, po czym zaczął biec w stronę Reinkarnatora.- ''Drugi!!! Przed wyparciem Lord Cieni chciał jeszcze zadać bolesny cios byłemu Zabójcy Smoków. Quint i Salai szykowali się już do walki- zupełnie niepotrzebnie. Metr przed dotarciem do celu, żółte światło wyemitowało z ciała Strange z tak potężną mocą, że Baktioth wyleciał z niego niczym pocisk. Sama piratka, znów będąc w swojej oryginalnej postaci, padła w ramiona rannego chłopaka. - Strange!- zakrzyknął zachwycony Quint. Piratka otworzyła oczy i rozejrzała się. - Serek....Salai....- wyszeptała z uśmiechem na ustach.- Przemek.... ''- Pieprzone larwy...- zasyczał Baktioth, stojąc kilka metrów dalej, w swojej prawdziwej postaci.- ''Ten Koliber należy do mnie! Za słowami nie poszly jednak żadne czyny. Nim Lord Cieni się zorientował, ręka Awatara Gniewu złapała go i cisnęła nim prosto w ziemię. W pewnej odległości stał Legion, uwolniony ze strefy i wpatrujący się w zdrajcę wzrokiem pełnym nienawiści. W tej chwili nie miał dość sił by stworzyć całego Awatara- jedynie jedną jego rękę. Strange tymczasem owinęła ręcę wokół klatki piersiowej Przemka. - Ska...rbie...- wyszeptała. Reinkarnator uśmiechnął się. Strange nie powinno tutaj być, robił wszystko by trzymać ją z dala. A ona i tak znalazła sposób, żeby do niego wrócić. Był naprawdę szczęśliwy. Aż odczytał co jego narzeczona zamierza zrobić. - Co to za popieprzony pomysł z usuwaniem pamięci?!- zakrzyknęła wściekła piratka, wstając i kręcąc chłopakiem dookoła. Quint i Salai wpatrywali się z dosyć sporym zdziwieniem, jak ciało Reinkarnatora kręciło się z niesamowitą prędkością- tak dużą, że w pewnym momencie Szalona wyleciała z jego ciała. Strange jednak w końcu puściła. Legion wchłonął rękę Awatara, po czym stanął w miejscu w które wbił Baktiotha. Tak jak podejrzewał, nie widział tam nic. Zdrajca uciekł przed sprawiedliwą karą. - AAAAAA!!!- usłyszał Fałszywy Absolut. A gdy się odwrócił, ujrzał ciało Przemka, które wbiło się w niego z tak dużym impetem, że obydwaj Reinkarnatorzy padli na ziemię. Legion i Przemek, leżeli na sobie i patrzyli na siebie nawzajem w całkowitym braku zrozumienia, co się właśnie stało. - Niezręczne....- powiedział Przemek. Legion zamachnął się pięścią, chcąc przedziurawić nią Reinkarnatora. Ten jednak w ostatniej sekundzie zdołał odskoczyć, po czym w kilku susach dobiegł do swoich towarzyszy. - Zdrajca uciekł, ale to nie jest ważne.- powiedział Legion, wstając.- Znajdę go, jak tylko uporam się z wami. Cała grupa, z wyłączeniem LoboTaker, stała i wpatrywała się w przeciwnika w oczekiwaniu. - Mamy jakiś plan?- spytała Szalona. - Ja nadal uważam że opcja z Piekłem może pomóc.- powiedziała Salai. - Baktioth przyszedł tutaj bo sądził, że ma szanse z Legionem.- słusznie zauważył Quint. - Tak, wszystko wiąże się z twoim wisiorem, Strange.- powiedział Przemek.- Baktioth miał swój plan.... Strange uśmiechnęła się. - A my go wykorzystamy.- powiedziała, kładąc dłoń na kolibrze. Nadszedł czas, by to wszystko zakończyć Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Anihilacja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures